Mystery
by Zianus
Summary: There is a factor that fate has left unaccounted for. It revolves around Arata, or rather, someone close to him. Rated M For eventual mature content.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't really seen a lot of Trinity Seven stories, so I thought "Why not?" , and may as well give it a shot.

I don't own the show, just the story and my oc.

* * *

"Come on you two, wake up!" Hijiri shouted.

"Ugh, come on Hijiri, just five more minutes."

"No Arata, you'll be late if you don't get up! You too Indra!" The girl shouted.

In their own beds were two boys. One with black hair and the other with snowy white hair.

Arata sighed and he sat up. "Alright, fine. Let's get up Indra, or Hijiri is just gonna nag us to death." He stretched his arms out and while he stretched, he felt something soft in his hand.

"Hm?" He looked and saw his hand was on Hijiri's breast.

"Arata!"

*Smack*

The three were downstairs now, eating their breakfast. Arata rubbed his face, still sore from the slap he was given. "Come on, are you still angry about that?" Hijiri turned her head away from him, refusing to look him in the eye. Indra watched the two with an impassive expression. It was like this for these two almost every morning. "You don't have anything to say at all about that?" She looked at Indra. "I know you never say anything Indra, so I won't bother with you." She looked back at Arata with a light glare.

"Well then, I'll just say, you seem to be growing more." She blushed. "That's not the point, Arata!"

The black haired boy rolled his eyes. He then looked at the wall. "You see that drawing there? You were by far, the cutest and sweetest thing ever back then. Why did you have to change?" He sighed. The trio finished up their breakfast and got ready to go. "You bringing it Indra?" His white haired surrogate brother came down the stairs with a sheathed ninjato, wrapped in cloth. The whitehead nodded as he strapped it to his back.

"Well, let's get going then."

As they walked down the sidewalk, a red haired girl passed them by. 'Awaken to your destiny Arata Kasuga, or I will have to kill you.' Arata heard a voice speak out to him, but noticed no one else was around.

The three sat through their classes like normal, but Arata noticed something while he was dozing off. He looked up at the sun, and noticed it was black. 'Since when was the sun ever black?' He looked around to see if Indra noticed it as well. He saw Indra looking at a book, he seemed to be buried into. But he had to have noticed at some point, or he was just ignoring it.

Arata when up to the roof after class was over. He saw the sun was still black, and he couldn't figure out why that was. He heard the door open and saw Indra. "Indra, please tell me you noticed, right?" Indra nodded. He saw the sun, but he chose to not bother anyone about it.

"So I'm not going crazy. But why is the sun black?"

Indra shrugged, he was just as confused as he was.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up here?" Hijiri came up to the roof, looking for the boys. She noticed the thoughtful looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think you can tell me why the sun looks like that." Arata said, pointing up. Hijiri quickly responded, "It's always looked like that. Don't you remember?" Arata raised an eyebrow. She responded a little too quickly. Indra started to reach for the hilt of his ninjato.

"Are you sure Hijiri, your not messing with me?" Arata was suspicious now.

"Of course not. Look, why don't we just go do something fun. Who cares about the color of the sun? It's always been black." She said. Indra pulled his ninjato out from it's scabbard and was ready to strike. Hijiri was dodging the question, she doesn't do that. Arata saw that his surrogate was armed.

"If your so sure," He pulled out his phone and showed her a copy of the picture she drew. "Then why is the sun red in your picture? Even though you say it's always been black." Indra was now standing right behind Hijiri ready strike her if it came down to it.

"Your not Hijiri, she wouldn't lie to me about anything." He said.

The girl knew she was caught, and started laughing. "Ah well, it seems you got me. Who would have thought some kid's drawing would give it away."

*Pow*

The sound of a gun drew their attention above them. It was the red headed girl Arata saw on the streets. "It looks like you've finally revealed yourself." She said.

"Hey, you were that girl that I saw earlier with the big boobs." He said, pointing at her. "I have a name you know. It's Lilith Asami, and this mage combat outfit." Indra narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right here. The girl posing as Hijiri snapped her fingers.

It was sudden, but the boys felt a sharp pain course through them. They fell to their knees, clutching their heads in pain.

They saw it. The people of the city were consumed by some black substance, the sun went from blazing red to black. They saw Indra wandering the streets with his clothes bloodied, and the point where Arata's parents took him as their own. And Hijiri, the real Hijiri was there. She too was consumed by the black substance. "Indra, Arata, please never forget me. You won't understand at first, I don't expect you to." She pulled some necklace off and gave it to Arata. "Please take care of them, watch out for my Arata and Indra."

The vision flashed and the two found themselves back on the roof.

"Do you get it now. I was ordered to do this. Hijiri wanted you two to keep living on, and that's what I made sure of." 'Hijiri' said.

"Yes, it was very odd that I found a city here instead of a normal breakdown. I watched you to see if you would show any signs of being responsible. And now that you've revealed yourself, I can take you out. Grimoires like you can prove to be very dangerous." She said priming her gun.

She pointed her gun at Arata. Indra jumped in the way and held his sword out at her, with the intent to kill if necessary.

"You must stop this Arata Kasuga, if you destroy this world, then I can let you and you friend here to live in piece. But if you don't then I will be forced to kill you." Indra narrowed his eyes at her, which made her flinch a little. The whitehead had eyes that were neon green, like two pools of acid burning into her.

(Note: Indra looks more like an inverted version of Kazuto from SAO with white hair.)

Arata gave a hollow chuckle. "So your saying Indra and me have to forget all about our lives that we've known, in order to live." He said looking the redhead in the eye. His eyes widened a little before looking at the girl posing as his cousin.

"Hold on, if your not Hijiri, then what happened to her?" The imposter chuckled. "Well, she's alive, I can tell you that. But I'm not sure where she is. All I did was project myself to look like her. A shadow if you would."

Arata looked at Indra, who was still shielding him from the redhead. "Well if that's all there is to it. Then I guess there's only one thing to do." He looked back at his surrogate brother. "Indra it's alright." The whitehead lowered his sword and sheathed it on his back.

"You said you were a mage right?"

* * *

"I can't believe you managed to get away with that." Lilith said.

The redhead was leading the two boys to their class. She was irritated that the headmaster allowed them to enroll. "So this is what the Royal Biblia Academy looks like huh?" He said. "Who puts a school this large in the middle of absolutely nowhere." Indra shrugged, he was busy admiring the architecture of the place.

"Anyway, it's good to see you Ms Lilith, ALL of you." The redhead sighed.

They arrived at the class room. Liltith entered first and had them stand in front of the desk. "Alright class, today we have two new transfer students with us today. Their name are Arata Kasuga and Indra Kaneshiro. Does anyone have any questions?" A blond haired girl raised her hand.

"Yes, go ahead Selina." Lilith said.

"Alright, what kind of girls do you guys like?" She got a pencil and notepad out.

Arata smiled. "Girls with big boobs of course." The made Lilith blush in anger and embarrassment. "Arata!" Selina wrote that down. "What about him?" She looked at Indra. "Oh, Indra? I don't know honestly, but I'm petty sure he might settle for any kind." That made the whitehead roll his eyes. He didn't socialize with very many people, he really didn't see much of a point in it.

"So pretty much you like all girls right? And they all don't like you?" Arata nodded with the smile still on his face. "Yup, that's about right." Indra gave him a deadpan look. "Don't give me that Indra, you know better than anyone else I can't help it." He gave Lilith a look that said, 'Can we just get this over with already?' She gave him an apologetic look in return.

"I heard you made an entire world on your own, that something only a Demon Lord can do." Arata adopted a thoughtful look. "I did, but I'm guessing that's not something a normal mage can do, right?" Indra didn't bother listening anymore and just went to sit down.

"Hahahaha, they really called you a Demon Lord?" A man wearing glasses asked with a smirk, this was the headmaster. "Yep, apparently I am one. Or so everyone says." Arata said. The man chuckled. "Well Arata kasuga, Indra Kaneshiro, I welcome you to the academy."

"Headmaster, you can't serious!"

"I am. I see great potential in these two Lilith, we can't just let good skill like that go to waste. Especially when we might have a possible Demon Lord candidate, and maybe even another ninja." He said looking at the two with an analytical gaze.

It was true Indra had the possibility of being a ninja. Arata could agree with that. Back in the illusion world, the whitehead always seemed to just ghost his way around, or out of things.

(Flashback)

Arata set up a camera in the corner of his room. He wasn't sure how, but Indra always kept finding his dirty mags no matter where he hid them. He turned it on and looked around. Indra was nowhere in sight or close proximity. He left the room humming a light tune, ready to eat lunch.

After a few seconds passed. A part of the far side of the room, right where the wall was touching the ceiling started to move a bit, before Indra let himself down from his spot. He immediately found Arata's stash and started to burn it.

(Flashback End)

"Oh yeah, he definitely has the potential to be a ninja, if he isn't one already." He said. The headmaster smirked at that. Having two ninjas around would make things much more interesting indeed.

"Uh, where did Indra go?" Lilith asked. Arata sighed. "He did it again." The headmaster laughed a little before regaining his composure. "Well Arata, I heard that you wanted to train here so you could find out what happened to your cousin, Hijiri correct?" Arata nodded.

"Well then, I know the right people to help you." His expression became serious. "We have seven students here called the Trinity Seven, and Ms Lilith here is one of them." He pointed her out.

"Headmaster, you can't just tell him that!" She said.

"Anyway, maybe if you can get them to teach you, or possibly be your pawns, they might be able to help you. Plus it will help you learn quicker rather than those boring classes Lilith teaches." The headmaster suggested.

"Am I really that bad?!" The redhead cried.

"So all I have to do is meet seven hot girls and get know them huh? Well when do I start?" Arata asked with a smile.

The headmaster laughed again, dismissing them from his office.

"Indra, you there?" The whitehead seemingly emerged from one of the shadowed corners of the office. The headmaster smirked "Hm, you were right Arata. He IS a ninja already."

The three left and started down the hallway. "Arata, you need to be serious here." Lilith said.

"Mmhm, serious, I gotcha." He felt Indra put his hand on his shoulder. "What's up bud?" Indra pointed up at the ceiling. They saw a girl reveal herself. "Wow, you noticed I was up here, impressive." She said. The girl jumped down in front of them and introduced herself. She had brown hair tied in a pony tail with her bangs mostly parted to the left, covering her eye.

"Wow, two ninjas, how awesome is that?" Arata patted Indra on the shoulder.

"I'm Levi Kazama, you study ninja arts as well?" She asked Indra.

"Somewhat."

Arata looked shocked.

"What's wrong Arata?" Lilith saw his expression. The black haired boy shook the shock off and smirked. "You should feel honored Levi."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" She asked. Arata smirked more. "Your the first person Indra has ever spoken to, apart from me of course."

Levi smirked as well. "Oh? Well then I really do feel honored. Maybe it's just my sexy charms." Indra ignored that remark and introduced himself."

"I'm Indra Kaneshiro, it's nice to meet you Levi." (Note: Any time Indra speaks, I've chosen Austin Tindle as his voice.)

"I'm Arata Kasuga, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Alright, enough of that. Levi here is one of the Trinity Seven as well." Lilith said.

Levi looked out the window and saw two girls. "Oh, look here. There goes two more." One girl was tall with black hair, while the other was a blond, much shorter than her.

"Those two are Akio Fudo and Mira Yamana." Levi said. Arata could feel the authority coming off the blond. "They look cute, but aside from that, all of the seven are hot ladies." Arata smirked.

Indra once again rolled his eyes.

"Well, the power of magic is based on emotion, girls just have the natural talent for that." Levi said.

"Anyway, it's been a long day, and I'm bored after Lilith's class." Arata said, making Levi smirk.

"Hey!" Lilith cried.

"Anyway, let's head to our room Indr-" He stopped when he noticed his white haired companion was missing. "That figures." He said. "I'm just going to go relax now. I'll see you girls tomorrow." He said, leaving them.

"Well, I don't know about you Ms Lilith, but I think I've found myself a new buddy to play with." The brunette licked her lips with a smirk.

"Levi, don't go saying things like that!" The redhead shouted with a blush.

"Anyway, I'm gonna see if I can find my new playmate. Have fun with your new boyfriend." The brunette jumped into the ceiling, disappearing from Lilith's view.

She stood there for a few seconds before she registered what the ninja had said. "He's not my boyfriend!"

* * *

There, first chapter done. Comments, reviews, etc are welcome.

I've already decided on the first bit of the pairs, if you didn't get the hint in this chapter.

Ideas are welcome as well, if you want, you can suggest one. So until the next chapter, I'll be seeing ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, it took some time, but I'm back, with chapter 2.

I hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

"Why don't you take a bath? It'll at least get that stink off of you." Said a high pitched voice. The grimoire Hijiri gave to Arata appeared around his neck. "Yeah, that sounds good right now." He looked back at his companion, who was cleaning his sword on his bed. "You want to join me Indra? You must have worked up a sweat with all that running around."

Indra nodded and put down his sword and got up, following Arata.

The two undressed, seeing each other naked many times before, and wrapped their respective towels around their waists. They entered and both sat down on the stools on the far side of the room.

"Ah, now this is more like it." Arata gave a contented sigh as the hot water drifted along his skin. Indra didn't say anything like usual and just proceeded to soak himself. Arata watched Indra, not in the sexual way, but more observing. The vision from when he was on the roof came back to him. He wasn't sure why Indra was like the way he was when he and his parents found him.

His clothes were spattered with blood, but it wasn't his. Someone attacked him, but he didn't know who. But he could tell that he had most likely killed, if not severely injured whoever pursued him. He could see a few scars on the torso of his surrogate brother. They look like wounds from a sword or a knife, that much was obvious.

"Hey Indra, where did you get those, if you don't mind me asking?" Indra put the bucket down and gave Arata a look.

Indra honestly couldn't remember, but he did know that whoever it was that attacked him was older than he was, which made it easier to take advantage of his young age. He could remember how old he was at that time, but that was about it.

"You don't remember huh? It's alright if you don't." Arata reached for the one of the two bottles.

"That's not the shampoo." A voiced said.

The boys turned around to see a girl. She had shoulder length light blue hair, and she donned a blank expression similar to Indra's.

"And why exactly are you here? Not that I mind." Arata said. Indra couldn't understand his adoptive brother's personality sometimes. At one point he's a nice guy to be around with, then the next moment, he's a pervert you want to hate but can't bring yourself to.

"There aren't usually any boys here and I felt like bathing, so I did." She said, right to the point. She stared at Arata for a while before moving closer to him. "You want me to wash your body for you?" Arata got a grin on his face. "Of course, go right ahead."

Indra rolled his eyes and stopped paying attention before he saw something he wouldn't want to see. He lathered his hair with the shampoo and rinsed himself off right after. He washed the rest of his body and left the bathing room. "I'll see ya later Indra!" Arata called out, enjoying his treatment. Indra smiled a small smile as he walked away, but it quickly vanished. 'At least he seems happy here.' Indra thought.

Indra felt like someone was watching as he walked aimlessly through the halls.

* * *

Levi continued to follow the white haired boy around with interest plaguing her mind. It might just be the fact that there was now someone else who has skill in the ninja arts other than her. But that's not the only thought, no, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she could feel some kind of feeling while she was around him. That was why she was following him, this feeling in her chest just wouldn't go away, and it was like she was being pulled towards him.

She knew the moment he stopped, she was found out, because his eyes were directed right at her position. "I see your as sharp as you are good looking." She flirted. Indra shrugged his shoulders and continued walking, with Levi now accompanying him. He didn't look at himself in the mirror often, only when he needed to.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked.

"You know a little about ninja arts right? Maybe you'd like to have friendly spar?"

"I would, but I'd like to see if I can remember anything I may have once knew before that. I'd like to be at my best, if possible." He said, shaking his head.

"Have you been around the town yet?" Levi asked. If she couldn't get him to spar, the least she could do was have a nice stroll with him. Indra shook his head which got her to smile.

"Then how about I show you around?" She stepped in front of him holding her hands behind her back. A ninja she may be, but this was making her look like an innocent school girl.

"I wouldn't mind, the view looked nice from me and Arata's room. I was thinking about going out earlier." He said, fiddling with one of the sleeves of his uniform. It was making him uncomfortable.

"Well, let's go then." Levi grabbed his hand and started to lead him off.

All the while, the headmaster was watching with a grin on his face. 'It's starting to get interesting already.' He thought, watching the two leave.

* * *

"Okay, I get you know I'm the Demon Lord and all, but what's up with sticking to me like glue?" Arata asked Arin. Ever since they met in the bathing room, she had been following him, everywhere.

"It's my fate to become the bride of the Demon Lord." She said. Arata considered it, it wouldn't be bad. But still, he wasn't heartless. If a girl didn't want to be with him, that was alright. If girl DID want to be with him, who was he to refuse? But this girl was practically saying she didn't have a choice regardless of what anyone said. So Arata did what he did best, he accepted change.

"Alright then, if your my wife, then why don't we do something together?"

Arin let a small smile tug at her lips. "I'll do whatever you want to do." Arata grinned as his mind already came up with dozens of ideas.

"Hm, well since your asking, who am I to deny." He said reaching out to her.

Hey, if she wanted to hook up, he wouldn't reject her.

The two shared a brief kiss, both being their first. "You want to have sex?" Arin asked, not at all bothered by what was happening.

"I don't know, it depends. There are a lot of preferences I have." Arin didn't let that get her down, as she dragged him to her room.

While that was happening, Levi had shown Indra the town, with the whitehead enjoying it's vices. While Levi was taking him everywhere she possibly could, Indra had caught sight of a weapons store.

"What about that shop there?" Levi followed his gaze to the building and she smiled. "You wanna check it out?" Indra nodded.

"Well let's go then." They entered the shop to see row upon row of weapons. They varied from different types of swords to short blades, bows, and Indra could occasionally see something unique like a pair of tonfa or a throwing weapon. There were also armor pieces on sale.

"Take your pick." Levi said, watching him browse through them.

Indra inspected each weapon with a critical gaze. He had found a new sword to replace his old ninjato. It was a chokuto. He had also picked out a pair of leather vambraces, as well as greaves for his legs. He also found a kodachi he could use as a backup, so he grabbed that too. Last, he found a leather pauldron with sheathes for throwing knives on the back of it, not wasting the opportunity, he took that as well.

After browsing for a while, Indra felt satisfied with what he had. Levi had paid for him, since Indra was new and he hasn't started missions yet.

"I can't wait to see what you do with all that." Levi said, admiring the gear he was carrying.

Indra would have responded, but the two felt a pressure that felt vaguely familiar.

"A breakdown phenomenon." They immediately rushed back towards the academy.

* * *

Arata didn't know why Arin was doing this. Why cause a breakdown phenomenon on purpose?

"Arin what is the meaning of this?!" Lilith asked, as she knelt down by Arata.

The girl in question just looked at them. "I want to see what lies beyond, and my husband is the key to that."

Arata gritted his teeth as pain coursed through his body. 'Where's Indra when you need him?'

"The true power of the Demon Lord will emerge soon." Arin said, not caring about what was happening. Lilith was torn apart on what to do. She wanted to help Arata, she really did, but how was the question.

"Well, it seems we have a bit of a problem here. We leave only for a little while, only to come back to a breakdown phenomenon." The wall was blasted open revealing two girls. One was tall with dark waist length hair and golden eyes. The other was much shorter in stature, and was blond headed with shoulder length hair. She also held an orb in her hands.

"This boy here is the cause of all this." She said with absolute loathing in her voice. She turned to her dark haired companion.

"Akio, deal with this so we can go home." The taller girl nodded, as she looked at the down boy.

"Akio, don't! You can't kill him!" The taller girl didn't stop.

"Sorry, it's nothing personal, I'm just doing my job." A bright light surrounded the girls leg, and she brought it back, getting ready to knock the lights out of him for good.

The moment her leg was about to hit, it was blocked by a sword. That sword was connected to an arm, an arm which belong to Indra. Akio was a little surprised.

"Well it seems we have another player in our game." She said amused.

Indra stood silently like he usually did, and knelt down by his friend. He felt bad as he watched Arata's face contort with agony.

"I guess I'll have to finish this myself." The blond girl said, with her orb now glowing. "Connect to superbia archive, execute thema!"

The girl was now dressed with a cloak hanging around her shoulders. The orb in her hand started to glow brighter.

"I call upon the power of justice to rid the world of this impurity before me!" A beam of light shot out from the orb and went right for Arata. Before Indra could get in the way, his friend was already gone in a flash.

Indra's eyes were staring at where Arata once stood.

"Our work here is done, let's go Akio." The two turned to leave only to still feel the pressure of the breakdown. But they also felt something else. Their eyes widened when they saw a dark aura surrounding Indra. They felt themselves freeze in place when he turned his gaze on them.

Indra's eyes held an emptiness in them that could put a demon's to shame.

"Connect to Arcane Archive, execute thema." He said in a monotone voice. A purple light consumed him, blinding everyone around him. When it died down they saw Indra garbed in shady looking clothes.

He had is chokuto sheathed on his hip, with the kodachi sheathed on his back diagonally with the blade facing up.

(Note: Like how Altair had his shortblade attached to his back in the first Assassin's Creed game. Indra's combat outfit is a bit like Aiden Pierce. The coat is longer past the knees and is black, and he wears a dark grey bandana around his face, and no hat.)

Indra had a dark grey bandana covering his face from the nose down and he wore a black trench coat, making him look more imposing. He unsheathed his chokuto and stalked towards the two. "You attacked my friend, now I have a reason to kill you." He said before his body flashed black a few times, and he was gone from view. Only to appear right in front of them with his choktuo ready to pirece them.

(With Arata)

"What happened, where am I?" Arata could hear the sound of soft violin, and with not much options, decided to follow it. The soft music led him to a room, very girly looking might he add. On the far side of the room was a girl with white hair reaching the middle of her back and was tied at the front. She held the source of the music in her hands with her eyes closed, enjoying the tune.

She stopped when she noticed Arata, and beckoned for him to come. "It's nice to meet you Arata. My name is Yui Kurata." Arata liked this girl already, she was smoking hot! But something in his mind told him not to touch, and he trusted his instincts.

"That Mira sure is a bully isn't she?" Yui opened a compartment under her bed, showing Arata what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw Indra's state. He looked like some badass villain from one of his games. He was attacking the two girls that busted through the wall.

"It seems your friend is pretty determined to kill them, and at this rate with the breakdown, the whole academy will be destroyed." Arata looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You say it like those are both good things..."

Apart from Hijiri being the only family he had, Indra was his best friend. And right now, he really felt the need to help him.

"You want to help them?" Arata nodded. "Of course, the school will get destroyed, and I have to stop Indra before he does something he'll regret."

Yui smiled, satisfied. "There are two ways to deal with a breakdown phenomenon. You either destroy it or control it. But of course, in order to do any of those, you need to unlock your thema. Your friend already has."

Arata nodded. "I want to control it. That's what demon lords do right? Pretty much control everything?" Yui giggled.

"That's the spirit. It seems you know a bit about controlling things. Maybe that's your thema, who knows." Arata thought for a second. "Alright, I'm ready. I need to help my friend, and keep Lilith safe!" Yui smirked. "You must really like Ms. Lilith huh?"

Arata had the decency to blush. "Well of course, she's smokin hot. How could I not?" He said with no shame. Yui smiled regardless.

"Well, if you're ready, I can send you back." Arata nodded gratefully. "Alright, I'm ready." Yui opened a portal where Arata could see what was going on. Indra had Akio on the defensive, and she was losing. At this rate, Indra may very well kill her.

"Well, I'll see you around Yui." Arata was about to jump through the portal unti Yui grabbed him. "Before you go, tell your friend that I think he's cute." Arata allowed a smirk to crawl across his face. "You got it." He gave a thumbs up beofre jumping into the portal.

* * *

Akio panted as she held up her arms to block another strike from the chokuto. The boy in pursuit of her wasn't letting up, and he most likely won't be any time soon. She could understand him though. They were close friends, best friends probably, just like her and Mira.

"Mira, I can't hold him off for much longer!" The blond was using most of her magic to create a shield around them to prevent the breakdown from taking them.

"I know Akio, just hold on!" 'How are we going to get out of this?' She thought.

A bright glow came from behind her, and there she saw him. Arata, the demon lord candidate, in all his shameless glory.

"You?" Mira asked, confused. She was very certain that he was turned into dust with her beam technique.

"Indra, stop!" He yelled, getting the whitehead's attention. His eyes showed no sign of reaction, but he eased up after mere seconds passed. The dark aura around him seemed to die out, but his outfit remained the same.

"Your alive?" Indra asked, not sure if his best friend was really in front of him. Only one way to find out.

"Of course I'm-Hey what are doing?!" He saw Indra seemingly pull out a lighter, and one of his dirty magazines out of nowhere, before igniting it.

'That's Arata.' Indra thought.

"Dude, that was one of my favorites." Arata sighed sadly. "I'll order new ones." Indra said blankly. And after that Arata brightened right up like a light bulb.

"That's why I love ya pal. Now, let's get back on topic." His expression turned serious. "I'm going to control this breakdown."

Indra blinked. While the rest of the females in the room just gave him a series of looks. "Look, I'll explain later, but right now is not the time."

Arata stood for a moment before a red aura surrounded him. "Conect to Superbia Archive, execute thema." The aura around him died dwon, and he was now equipped in his combat outfit. It looked similar to Indra's in terms of the coat, but the rest was almost like what you would see someone of noble blood wearing.

Arata started trying to send out his magic in a swirling motion around the group. It seemed to be working, but that was when he let it slip, as he put way too much magic into his technique. And as a result, it dispered in a violent wave.

"Hey, Indra, Arata, is everyone alri-" Levi and Selina just happen to come in at that exact time, unfortunately.

Arata's magic slammed into everyone, and ripped their clothes to shreds.

"Arata!"

"It's cold."

"What a perv."

Arata chuckled sheepishly. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to..." Arata trailed off when he stole a look at Lilith.

Noticing his gaze, Lilith quickly covered herself. "Arata, don't look!"

"Eh, this is nothing for me." Levi said, smirking with no shame. That is until they all noticed Indra and Arata were both naked as well. Indra was staring at his friend with a look that promised a hard time.

"Hehehe." Arata chuckled nervously.

"Wow, look at that piece of work." Levi stared at Indra with a bit of drool escaping from her mouth. Akio and Mira blushed as well, since they had also stolen a glance at him as well.

"Oh yeah, Indra. Some girl named Yui wanted me to tell you she was interested." The neon eyed boy raised an eyebrow, but then shook his head. He left not affected in the least that he was nude in front of a bunch of girls. He had seen Hijiri naked before, but that was an accident. Unlike Arata, who had seen her multiple times.

"Ahem. Well, it looks like the situation has been resolved. But next time, don't expect to get off so easy, Demon Lord candidate." Mira left with Akio, who both still had blushes adorning their cheeks.

* * *

"Hahahahahaha!" The headmaster laughed in his seat, with Arin by his side. "That was quite a show Arin, if I do say so myself." His eyes showed nothing but amusement.

"My husband is powerful." She said.

"I don't doubt it." The headmaster chuckled. But a lot the school had been destroyed because of the breakdown.

"Well, I suppose it's time to put that trip plan to use then." He turned to Arin. "Tell Lilith that she'll be taking everyone to the beach!"

Arin nodded and left the office. The headmaster cackled as magic engulfed his hands. He had some work to do.

* * *

Well, there's chapter two for you guys. Let me know what you think. Like it, don't like it?

I'm sure some of you have noticed was more forward with Arin. There will be moments like that here, from time to time.

Only feedback and time can tell. I'll see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again my readers, I've returned with chapter three. Looking back at the feedback I got from last chapter really made me feel satisfied.

And, my reviewers, thank you very much.

So, some of you may have noticed something about the archive I used for Indra back in chapter two. That will be explained for you here in this chapter, so that question will be answered.

Now, let's get on with it.

* * *

Arata sighed as he filled another cup with shaved ice. After that whole breakdown event, he and Arin were both punished. And that punishment just happened to be serving shaved ice to all the students currently here at the beach. On the bright side, at least it wasn't major labor.

"You two are banned from doing any kind of experiments like that again." Lilith scolded them.

Arata shook his head. "Hey, it was Arin who started all that, not me." The girl in question gave her husband a look, before filling another cup, and dying the ice blue.

"What's done is done husband, not much we can do about it now." She said. Arata couldn't argue with that, so he left the conversation there. He looked out to the beach and could see Indra watching most of the other students, mostly girls, swimming. Indra was acting as a life guard just in case of an accident, or a beast of some kind, you never knew what could be lurking in the water.

"Where's the headmaster by the way, I thought he'd be here?" Arata asked. Lilith sighed. "He stayed behind to repair the school himself." Arata imagined the silver haired man going crazy in his imagination.

"Don't worry about it, he knows what he's doing." Arata looked behind Lilith to see Levi and Selina in their own swimsuits. Levi wore a black two piece and Selina wore a green one.

"Those swimsuits are pretty revealing, I like it." Selina blushed, and Levi smirked. "Sorry Arata, but this is for Indra only." In return the boy smirked back. "I'm cool, besides I got Arin and Lilith here." He said, wrapping his arms around the shorter girl since she was in closer proximity. This made both of them blush, Arin because of the close contact, and Lilith from embarassment.

"Arata don't say that!" The redhead looked around nervously. Arata said nothing as he enjoyed the closeness of his wife-to-be.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going for a dip." Levi walked out onto the sandy beach, with Selina following her.

As she did, she added a little swing to her hips, which attracted a little bit of attention. But when she noticed Indra's gaze fix itself on her, she blushed, but she felt a sense of giddiness to know she was the first thing that caught his attention.

* * *

After the fun at the beach was over, the school was fully repaired and all students were now resting in their dorms after a long day of nothing but fun. Arata had gone off to see the girls while Indra stayed in the dorm to rest for a bit. making sure no one drowned, and occasionally having to save a few other students did put a bit out of him. The exhaustion caught up to him, and he fell unconcious as his vision turned black.

When Indra opened his eyes, he noticed he wasn't in the dorm he and Arata shared. Instead, it was a long grassy field, everything was grey as far as the eye could see. Indra, not really sure of what to do, started to aimlessly wander. He walked for what seemed like an eternity, even though it was only a few minutes. Indra came upon a lake, the water, like everything else was grey, but still had the clearness to it.

Indra stopped to admire it, the whole place seemed so peaceful, beautiful. Then his gaze traveled down to the water... What he saw absolutely warped his mind. Looking at where his reflection was supposed to be, Indra did not see the white haired, grey wearing figure everyone saw him as. No, instead he saw a boy in the water, with a very close resemblance to himself. The boy was garbed in all black clothing, very similar to his.

What really earned his attention, was the face of this boy. He had the same hairstyle as Indra, but it was as black as a raven's feathers, and his eyes were a blazing neon red with slitted pupils, gone was the white sclera, and instead was replaced with deathly black. Indra moved his hand, the boy mirrored his movement. It was then and there Indra realized it. This boy, was him.

"So you understand?" A voice said. Indra turned around to find the source of the voice, and found a women there, she was a sight to behold as well.

She had perfect fair skin and was about half of a head shorter than him. She had black hair that fell down to her waist, caring golden brown eyes, and was wearing a purple yukata.

Indra looked at her curiously, and as if she read his mind she spoke. "Who am I? I am your grimoire, Indra. I'm glad to finally meet you." Of course, every mage had a grimoire, Indra had forgotten that little fact.

A soft giggle brought him out of his short thought. "My name is Miharu." Indra sat down across from her. "You're wondering where you are right now, correct?" Indra nodded. "We are inside of your inner mind. Think of of it more like your own mental training ground." Indra nodded in understanding. "Now as for your thema and archive, do you know what they are?"

Indra nodded again. "I must say though, there aren't many who prefer to use the Arcane archive, but it seems you didn't have a choice in that matter." Indra raised an eyebrow. "You see, most mages choose a thema that is the opposite of their actual personality, but with you it was different. Your thema is Sacramentum, mystery. It matches with you."

Indra took that in a bit slowly, and then listened for more. "You see Indra, you have the ability to use dark magic much like your friend does. Only you are not a candidate for the title of Demon Lord, more like a demonic warrior."

'I see.' Indra thought. "You have nothing to fear, my dear Indra. Since am I a grimoire of the Arcane archive, I have more than enough qualificaion to help you." Miharu smiled, and explained further.

"The Arcane archive is an archive full of several different themas with dark aspects to them. For example, some of these themas are despair, hatred, passion, fear, bloodlust, and your mystery is among those. Though most users of the Arcane archive usually come up with hatred, passion, or fear. You hardly see someone with bloodlust or mystery. "

Interesting indeed, Indra had demonic capablilites just like Arata. Maybe once he figured out how to use it, he could could train with it. Afterall, if the power he held would help his friend in the future, he would definitely do whatever he could to master it. Miharu continued to explain more about what Indra could do and what he would be capable of in the future.

"But I believe I've disturbed you long enough, I'll see you soon." After those last words left Miharu's mouth, Indra's vision turned black once more.

* * *

Arata was now heading back from Arin's dorm room to his own. He knew Indra was never much of a people person, so he didn't bother asking him to come along.

When he entered the room, h e was greeted to the sight of his slumbering friend. "It's been a long day." Arata changed into his night clothes and got in bed.

When morning came, Arata was surprised to see that Arin was in bed with him. She was still asleep, which to Arata it looked cute.

The day went on like normal, not very much happened. Nothing interesting at least.

"Jeez, that was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life." Selina sulked, while Levi chuckled. "What did you expect to happen? You saw how he dispelled that breakdown magic last time." They walked down the hall until Levi stopped in her tracks.

"Is something wrong Levi?" The room that the duo stopped in front of was Lilith's room. They what sounded like a moaning sound come from the other side. "Arata, we shouldn't do this." The two leaned up agains the door, blushes both adorned their cheeks. While they were doing this, Indra happened to be passing by, and tilted his head at them in questioning.

"Uh, we were just listening for answers for the test next week!" Selina quickly lied, but from the way Indra just stared at her, it was easy to tell he wasn't buying it. He shook his head before continuing on, leaving the two to...whatever it was they were doing.

"Phew, I thought for sure he would say something." Levi nodded in agreement.

"Say what?" Both froze as they slowly turned their heads to see Lilith scowling down at them.

*BONK* *BONK*

Levi and Selina both had large bumps on their heads. Lilith crossed her arms. "So you weren't about to get naughty?" Arata popped out from behind the redhead. "Yeah, unfortunately." Lilith turned back to the raven haired boy. "You keep your mouth shut!"

Down the hall, the redhead's yelling could be heard. Indra turned his head towards that direction, wondering what caused the young teacher to yell out during the middle of the day.

'Your friends seem quite lively.' Miharu manifested around his neck. "Quite." Was Indra's response.

'What are we doing today?' Indra thought for a moment. The headmaster didn't need anything done. It was the weekend, so were they going to do? 'Are you okay Indra, you seem...stressed.' Miharu didn't know her master for very long, only just meeting him yesterday, but she could already sense how he was feeling. Ever since coming to the academy, and regaining a bit of his past memories, Indra was prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure his oldest friend would make it in this world. He just couldn't help but feel alert at even the most peaceful of times.

'Perhaps you should relax for bit. Why not take a bath, the hot springs may calm your mind, or just lay down for a while?' Miharu urged her master. Indra considered the suggestions. A bath did sound good, since Arata ended up letting him sleep in today.

"A bath it is then." And Indra started towards the hot springs, not knowing he would be accompanied very soon .

After being lectured by Lilith, even though it was a weekend, Arata and the girls all decided to head for the hotsprings to relax.

"Hey Arata, have you seen Indra around lately?" Now that Arata was reminded, he hadn't seen Indra very much today.

"Maybe he just needs some space, he'll turn up, don't worry." That seemed to reassure them just enough, and they all got ready to go for the hot springs.

They all changed into their swimsuits, making Arata wine quite a bit before he just accepted the cruel fate at being denied access to skin. When they entered, steam was already shrouding the room.

"Ah, it's great to have a bath after a boring day." Levi said, making Lilith's eyebrow twitch.

* * *

Indra leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. How long had it been since he actually let himself relax? He started thinking back to when Arata found him, and even then during that rather peaceful time, Indra had almost always been on guard, but what for? Maybe he was just paranoid. His grimoire was right, he needed this.

Indra had been so deep into himself, he didn't hear the door opening.

"Oh, it's ninja number two!" Indra let his neon eyes open to see Akio standing in front of him, grinning. Mira was also accompanying her, and she was refusing to meet his gaze.

'Ninja she says.' Indra thought. He considered himself more of an assassin, and if not that, a warrior, since the way he fought seemed to transition between something like those two.

"Well, since we're here, why didn't we have a little chat?" Akio casually as ever settled down right across from him with Mira taking her left side. What did they want to talk about?

"Mira here likes you." Akio said bluntly. The blond's face burst with red, and she glared at Akio. "W-what, n-no I don't!" Akio chuckled. "You're so cute when your embarrassed." Indra watched uninterested, wanting them to just get to the point.

Mira managers to get herself together, before mumbling something. "Ahem, well I just wanted to say since the incident with the breakdown phenomenon, we've been receiving a lot of reports of demon activity around the area. We were hoping that you would lend your skills in aiding us with the problem." They waited as Indra stared at them, his gaze colder than ice.

It was a long 5 minutes before he finally replied. "Okay."

Mira smiled. "Great. I'll let you know when we need you." Indra nodded and closed his eyes again, trying to regain his moment of solace.

"So, um, maybe you'd like to stop by our restaurant, if you have some free time?" Mira blushed and avoided eye contact with the boy while she was asking. Akio, believe it or not, was also hoping that white haired boy would say yes. She didn't show it very much around others, but she actually started to develop a crush on him since the day of the breakdown.

Indra kept his eyes closed as he pondered the second offer given to him today. Levi had already shown him around most of the town, but now that he was thinking about it, he didn't know that these two worked at a restaurant since he met them. Maybe it would be worth a try. So he made up his mind, already setting a date for when he would go.

"Three days from today?" They both looked at him and smiled. "Sure, here's the spot." Akio handed him a map of the town, and on the map was a circle marking the target location.

With Arata and his current group, Levi's left eyebrow started twitching. She sank into the water of the hot spring up until her mouth was under. She was frowning. 'I feel the urge to strangle someone for some reason.' She thought.

"Hey Levi, you okay?" Arata noticed her sour expression. The brunette ninja smiled a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." When Arata turned away she let the smile drop.

 **3 days later**

Indra got himself dressed in black cargo pants and a black thermal. He checked the time, it was noon. He considered the offer about seeing Mira and Akio, and he thought 'why the hell not' and decided to see their restaurant. Maybe they had some good sweets instead of the garbage here.

'Fuckers can't even make real muffins.' He mentally cursed.

"Good morning Indra, you heading out?" Indra looked up and saw Levi drop from the ceiling.

"Yes." He said, somehow already knowing what she wanted. "Want to come with me?"

Levi took a hold of his hand and smiled. "I'd love to."

Indra tucked away a few Kunai that he stole, wanting to be prepared. "Let's go."

They walked for a while, since the restaurant was much farther from the school than it looked on the map.

While they were walking, Levi had to ask the question that's been on her mind for a while now. "Hey Indra, have you ever gone out with someone before?"

Indra blinked, but then nodded. "Arata and I had lunch at a cafe." Levi chuckled at his answer. He didn't understand that she was actually asking if he's dated a girl before.

"Okay, maybe that was wrong. Have you ever been in a relationship before?" That made Indra pause. Was she really romantically interested in him?

No, that couldn't be, for as long as he knew, apart from Arata, not many people even had the guts to even talk to him, let alone approach him.

'Oh She is, Indra.' Miharu added. 'But...why?' Indra asked.

'Because Indra, that's just how love works. Just try it.' She urged. She had sorted through Indra's accessible memories and felt bad for him. No airy ever seemed to want to be near him, until Arata came along and took him in.

'I guess I'll...try.' Miharu smiled, even though he couldn't see it, he could somehow feel it. 'That's all I ask.'

"We're here." Levi brought him out of his thoughts, and saw the small, but home like restaurant.

"Come on, I want to get some rice cake to add to my stash." Levi dragged him by the hand and led him inside.

"Welcome, just wai-" The hostess was very familiar. She had the same blond hair as the girls that had just spoken to him yesterday. It was Mira.

'Oh, she looks so cute!' Miharu commented. Indra had to agree, the maid outfit certainly suited her.

"Oh, I-Indra. You came..." The blond was embarrassed to say the least. Yes, she did ask him to stop by, but the outfit really made her feel...exposed.

"Right, table for two?" Indra nodded.

"Follow me this way."

He didn't know it yet, but Indra was in for a big surprise during his time here.

Mira led them to a table fit for a couple, and gave them their menus. "I'll be your waitress for today, I'll give some time to look before you order." Mira left and went to talk with Akio who was in the kitchen.

"Not bad girlfriend, but my cooking will beat that in shorter time." She said with a smile. Mira blushed before she glared at her friend.

"Ooh, I like that look. Getting a little territorial huh?" Akio smirked.

Mira just turned away, glancing at the white haired boy in question. She couldn't deny that she did feel something for him, but her stupid pride wouldn't let her make any moves either.

Akio on the other hand had it a bit easier. "You know what they say. The best way to a man's heart, is through his stomach."

She laughed before patting Mira on the back. "You best get going girl, looks like they're ready."

Mira sighed before going out. This was going to be either be a disaster, or the greatest moment in her life. She knew it was going to be one of the two.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yeah, I know. You guys are probably all like :(

Trust me I know how that feels. Anyway, I'm also sorry for taking so long to update, but life has been keeping me busy as of late. Stupid life.

BTW, here are the pairs so far.

Arata: Lilith, Arin, Selina, Hijiri

Indra: Levi, Mira, Akio, Yui

The others slowly be added in as they get introduced and make their debut.

And one of you mentioned Indra being able to use ninjutsu like Levi. Thanks for that, now for what he'll do, I'm keeping that secret for now, but that's a shout-out for the one who mentioned it. Besides, you've already seen, and got a brief overview of his archive and thema.

I'll see you guys later, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with the fourth installment of Mystery. I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying this. It lets me know that I'm doing good so far.

So, a bit of a short update this time, but I hope you guys enjoy it all the same.

Now, on to the story!

You know the disclaimer already, I only own the story and Indra.

* * *

Mira felt herself getting annoyed as Levi conversed with Indra. She approached the table with a notepad and tried her best to keep her mood under control.

"Well, are you two ready to order?" They both nodded.

"I'll have the dipping noddles with rice cakes." Levi put her menu down.

Mira jotted the order down quickly on the pad, and then turned to Indra with a smile.

"And you?"

"I want the steak." He replied.

Mira left to the kitchen to give the orders to Akio.

"That boy is a glutton, and he doesn't even know it." She mused. The steak was about 5 Lbs, so he would be full for quite a while.

After a rather long and enjoyable process, Akio finished her masterpiece and rung the bell on the counter.

Mira set the dishes down on the table and left. "Enjoy your meal."

The date had gone without a hitch. Indra had enjoyed himself, if he even showed it, and Levi, she was glad to be spending time with the one person she seemed to fancy.

The two left and headed back to the school to be briefed on their assignment by the headmaster.

"Now that everyone is here, I can start. I need you all to go down into the dungeon and check on Yui. There's been reports of her mgaic being released, and it's bringing a negative impact to the environment. It's close to even creating a breakdown." He said.

The group consisted of Arata, Indra, Lilith, Arin, and Levi.

"We'll get it done." Lilith said.

* * *

"What kind of school has a dungeon?" Indra rolled his eyes.

"Arata, you do remember this is a magic academy, right?" Lilith questioned.

The raven haired boy had the decency to blush. "Oh, right."

"You're hopeless husband." Arin commented.

"We need to move faster, if we want to get to Yui before her magic gets out of control." Levi said picking up her pace in front of the group.

"Were Yui and Levi close?" Arata asked.

Lilith sighed. "No, but do to their Themas, and the type of magic they use, they both tend to be alone quite a lot. I suppose they can relate to each other on that level."

Arata nodded. In a way, Indra could probably relate to them as well. He gazed at his best friend with a hint of sadness entering his expression. Lilith picked up on it and became a little concerned.

"Is something wrong Arata?" She asked, not used to seeing such an emotion from him. Arata quickly smiled and waved her off. "It's alright Lilith."

The group began descend down a dark staircase, eventually becoming pitch black.

Yet, even though most of the group had difficulty seeing, Indra found that he could see quite well.

'That is because of your archive Indra. Arcane users become more in tune with darker aspects of the world.' Miharu said.

"Aaaahh! Arata, stop that!" Lilith screamed. Indra started to grow irritated and turned sharply, only to see hands, not attached to any bodies groping the redhead.

Indra gave a dry look before slicing them with his chokuto.

He sheathed it, and turned back, continuing on.

Miharu started to sense some kind of negativity building up in him, which was making her worried. She had seen many Arcane users become mindless and cold, monsters and killers, consumed by the very aspects that made their Thema. Hopefully Indra would not suffer that fate.

Arata seemed to notice the change in his friend's demeanor, and he also become a bit worried. Indra was normally very tolerant of what happened around him.

* * *

The group was walking down a long hallway, empty as well, but that could change at any moment.

As the group walked, seemingly with no trouble, that was quickly hindered when Levi stopped, and spotted a crowd of demons. They black lifeless monster walked mocklingly slow towards them, like they were savoring a delectable treat.

Lilith gulped. "Demons." Arata raises an eyebrow at her statement and Levi explained it to him.

"Demons are entities from another dimension. They feed on magic on those who wield it as well." Arata shivered a little at that. When he looked to Indra, he felt... some kind of uncomfortable sense. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it was there.

The whitehead himself was just standing there, gazing blankly at the soulless figures before him.

"Indra." Arata started, but his best friend did not show a sign of responding. Something was wrong.

* * *

The group was able to proceed, after Levi had handled the Demons on her own. But Arata not once stopped his worrying over his friend. He knew him too well, so it was a fact to say he had never once behaved like this before.

"I know you're worried Arata, but we have to focus on getting to Yui." Lilith said with her hand on his shoulder.

"We have more company." Arin said readying her staff. The group saw multiple demons surrounding them, and knew they would have to fight once more.

"Indra! Snap out of it!" Arata shouted, but the whitehead just stood there.

"There getting too close!" Lilith screamed.

Arata was using a gun he made from his magic, with Lilith's help, to fight off the demons.

"Indra!" Arata turned to see his friend, but, he was gone.

"No..." Arata couldn't find his friend anywhere in his vision. While he couldn't see her, Levi had also adopted a look of fear on her face, fear for the white haired boy she was coming to like.

"Keep going!" Lilith shouted, blasting any demon that entered her sights. She casted an apologetic gaze to the raven haired boy. "Let's go."

Arata reluctantly followed her, turning his gaze one last time to the spot his friend once occupied.

Away from the group, Indra stood in a low crouching position on the floor. The pain that had been eating at him stopped, and now he was in his magus mode. His once elegant looking white hair had been dyed black. His skin become paler, and his clothing changed from grey to black.

Behind him a group of demons sought to feed, and he was in their sights. Unfortunate for them. He slowly stood up straight from his crouch, and turned to face them. It was then his eyes were revealed, black scelera, and dark, bloody maroon red irises.

Indra gripped his chokuto and yanked it from it's sheath. The beautiful blade was engulfed in a menacing color of fire, and it was quite obvious who the victim was here.

"Ninja art: Black Wind Dragon." He slashed at the demon, and from the blade erupted a long black streak of wind before it morphed into a menacing deep black dragon, like it came from the void.

It raced at the poor demon that had no clue it would be dead soon, and ripped it to pieces so small, you would have to have the eyes of a hawk to see them.

"Pathetic." Indra said, sheathing his sword and walking towards where he saw the mages take off.

* * *

"Arata!" Lilith shouted, squatting by him. Once again, the demonic magic around them has latched on to the raven haired boy, causing another breakdown. The dark wings sprouted from his back, as he groaned in pain, just as bad as the last time this happened.

"That's a dragon guarding her! It's been created from all of the negative energy!" Mira exclaimed while activating her Thema.

Levi dragged Arata away from the conflict and performed a special technique to try and heal him.

"Focus, try to channel your mental energy to your Grimoire. That should help you." Arata tried, and concentrated, he felt the pain subside and smiled with relief.

"Thanks Levi, you're a great help." He said.

The brunette smiled. "Your welcome, now we need to get by this dragon if we want to save Yui." She stood up and unsheathed her wakizashi. "If you want to find your cousin, you'll have to learn how to fight on this big of a scale, you know." She added.

"Lilith, we need-!" Levi stopped when she noticed the temperature of the room drop, severely. The others felt it too.

"What just happened, why is colder all of a sudden?" Arata asked, looking around.

"What is this?" Mira asked, never feeling such a cold aura before.

*Creak* *Slam!*

The door was opened and it slammed behind the one who had entered the room. Arata's eyes widened, immediately recognizing the newcomer.

"Indra!" He yelled.

The silent boy turned his gaze at Arata, who made eye contact, and felt his blood run cold at the sight of his friend's face, or at least whatever part of it wasn't covered.

His entire outfit had been shifted to black and his now held a deadly aura about him, rather than his usual reserved one.

"I'll deal with this nuisance." He said, walking forward. He took out his chokuto and held it in reverse grip. His eyes glowed with calm malice, before sharp gusts of wind filled the room, making everyone shield their eyes.

"Ninja Art: Dark Moon Blade."

The blade of Indra's chokuto started to take a violet glow, a sign of how much magic was being channeled into the technique.

"Indra, no! If you use that much magic, you'll die!" Lilith shouted, but the white—raven haired boy did not acknowledge her.

"Wrath of the Sky Goddess." He finished, launching his attack at the dragon head on. The beast screeched and wailed with agony, as the violet beam of magic struck it at it's heart.

At that same moment, the black Sharon seeming evaporated off Indra's body, and the boy collapsed to the floor as still as a corpse. Hopefully he wasn't one. Before the boy went out, he could hear the girls shouting their incantations before he heard the dragon screech one last time.

"...dra...!"

* * *

"How is he?" Levi asked the school nurse. The young women sighed with relief, but shook her head.

"I would say that this boy, has luck on his side. That attack he used nearly exhausted him of all of his magic reserves. It's a miracle he isn't dead." The nurse said.

Levi felt her heart nearly drop at that statement. Had she really been that close to losing him? Wait... since when was she that close to him? It had only been two weeks. Surely she wasn't... in love... was she? Yes, she liked having his attention, but that was different wasn't it?

"It's hard to say when he will awaken, but you can visit anytime you wish." The nurse said, prompting the brunette to smile. "Thanks, but if you would, I'd like some time alone." The nurse understood and left the two by themselves.

"Idiot..." Levi commented, holding onto one of Indra's hands like it was a delicate piece of China.

"You knew the stakes... and yet... you were prepared to die to do what needed to be done." Levi swallowed. Why was she feeling this way? Indra was just someone she could relate to because of their similarities.

At least, that's what her mind was telling her. But her heart... her heart saying something completely different.

'Love' Was the word that entered her trail of thoughts.

"Love huh?" Levi questioned, but at the same time she acknowledged it. How funny really, to expect nothing from anyone, and yet she never expected herself to fall in love.

She felt Indra softly grasp her hand in his unconscious grip. Levi chuckled thinking he was probably dreaming of a scene with the two of them in it right now.

So, against her expectant mind's wishes, she moved forward, until her lips were just mere centimeters away from his.

With just one small mental push, Levi brought her lips to his, sharing a passionate kiss that only lasted for 3 seconds. She pulled away slowly with red tint coating her cheeks.

It was this time that the nurse came back in, and she smiled seeing the girl flustered, and knew exactly what happened.

"Alright, you should get to your dorm room Ms. Kazama. I'll take care of him." She said. Levi got up, and was surprised to find that Indra had not let go of her hand. She didn't want to drag him off the bed, but the grip he had on her refused to loosen.

Levi blushed again, looking back at the nurse. "Uh, a little help?"

The nurse giggled as she moved to separate the girl from the boy's longing grasp.

* * *

Well, how was that? Let me know if you liked it. Please review!

Also, I'm very sorry I took so long to update, I will try to keep updates to a decent pace, but please don't get too hopeful.

Yes, I did skip, and modify a few of the scenes for the purpose of bringing out more from the characters. The fluff at the end felt necessary to me, so there isn't a point of asking about that.

Now I've said what I needed to say, so I'll see you all next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

It's finally here, chapter five! I hope it wasn't too long of a wait, but I'm back on this story now.

So, back in last chapter, Levi acknowledged her feelings towards our white haired protagonist. Let's see where it goes from here.

I think this chapter will get a quite few mixed reactions from you. Have fun!

* * *

Levi Kazama could be described as the very definition of a human tomato at this current time. Why, one might ask. Well, if you were acqainted with the brunette, you would know she didn't hang around very many people. But there was one person she could never turn away, despite any effort she tried to make.

Indra Kaneshiro.

Levi had come up to the infimary to visit, as she did daily for as long as he was there. This just happened to be a lucky, or unlucky day for her, depending on how one looked at the situation.

Unconsciously, when the ninja girl was within close promixity, Indra's body acted on it's own, and had dragged her into the bed with him, which led to the current predicament.

The two were cuddled together in a spooning position. Levi had tried to get out of his grip, but she did Indra would just tighten his grip on her. She wasn't sure if Indra was having a dream that involved her in it or not, but she knew that if she didn't get out of here, she would be late for class.

Levi during her struggle, was causing a reaction from the quiet boy's body. It wasn't until she felt something poking her rear, that the heat in her face doubled. Levi wanted nothing more than to just pass out there.

'Okay, just take it slow Levi. There has to be some way out of this situation.' She thought frantically.

"Ms. Kazama." Levi felt her blood go cold. Shit...the nurse.

"Classes are about to start, you need to-Oh my!" The school nurse walked in at that moment and saw the brunette being cuddled by the only current patient. The nurse had a smile creeping across her lips, and Levi gave her a look.

"It's not what you think!" She as loudly as she could, without waking her captor.

"Oh, but I think it is." The nurse replied, approaching the scene with a mischievious smile. Levi hid her face under the covers, completely embarrassed of the situation.

"Could you please ge-" Levi stopped abruptly when she felt Indra move, and the thing that was poking her earlier began to prod at her once more. The brunette could feel steam slowly escaping from her ears.

The nurse looked confused for a moment before the realization hit her. "Oh~ Now I see. Just one moment." The nurse pulled out a camera and snapped a photo. "Okay, now let's get you out of there."

Levi couldn't focus at all during class becasue of the rather...brusque moment that had transpired only half an hour ago.

*Ring!*

"Hey Levi, you okay?" She saw Arata coming over, and he looked concerned. Levi gave the raven haired boy a smile and waved her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. These classes are just so boring." She muttered. "Hey!" They heard Lilith cry from the front. The two laughed at the redhead as she started to go on about how someone need to be responsible.

"Well, if you're okay, then I won't bother you." Arata said as he went to go talk with Lilith. As he did so, Levi pulled out the photo that the nurse had taken from her pocket. She felt the heat return to her cheeks at the sight of it.

When her little problem had been taken care of, the nurse her her the photo as a 'souvenir' to remember the 'special occasion'. Oh, she wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"Levi!" The brunette quickly hid the photo as she heard her name get called, and saw Yui bouncing on her feet towards her. Yui's magic had stabilized after freeing her from the dungeon. Unfortunately Indra did not get to see that happen since he-

No! Levi refused to even think of the thought of him dying. No good in scaring herself.

"What's up Yui?" She asked back.

"Is Indra awake yet?" The white haired girl asked.

Levi shook her head, trying to fight down the blush. "No, but the nurse said his magic reserves are restored. It's just a matter if he wakes up or not."

Yui looked a bit downcast. It was her, that Indra had nearly killed himself for. "I wish he hadn't gone so far..." Yui said. Levi gave her a sympathetic look. "Hey, you wouldn't be here alive today if he didn't. That's good." Levi replied.

"I know, but I wanted to give him a hug as soon as I was free." The greedy of the seven said. Levi smiled.

"Okay, how about after we eat lunch, we can go visit him again?" She suggested. Yui seemed to brighten up at that, and she agreed.

"Now let's go get lunch before the lines get too long." The brunette dragged the smaller girl into the hall.

* * *

Indra blinked slowly, taking in his surroundings. It was a white ceiling with fluorescent lights shining in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes to keep some of the blinding light and and attempted to sit up.

"Oh, you're awake!" Indra heard a female voice. He looked to see a woman dressed—no, she was a nurse. She came over and gently laid him back down.

"You gave your friends a bit of a scare Mr. Kaneshiro." She giggled. Indra blinked, not understanding her attempt at a joke. Awkward silence set in before she cleared her throat and got to the point.

"Right, well I need to give you a once over before letting you loose. Alright?" Indra rolled his eyes. He felt just fine!

'That's because you've been asleep for 3 days Indra.' He heard Miharu giggle.

'It's good to hear from you again Miharu.' Indra thought, and the female grimoire smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

"Okay Indra, if you could take a deep breath for me." Indra inhaled silently.

...

"Okay, let it out."

The nurse listened to his lungs as he released the pent up air inside. She smiled, nothing seemed wrong there.

"Lungs are healthy. Alright, your heart..." She moves her stethoscope over to where his heart would be, and listened to the soft—

*Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump*

"All good. Now we just need..."

The examination went on without so much as a hitch and Indra was now dressed in his school uniform.

"Everything checks out, looks like you can go Indra." Indra smiled slightly. "Thank you." He managed to mutter quietly. But since he and the nurse were the only ones in the room, she heard him perfectly.

"You're very welcome Indra. Try not to be so reckless in the future, yeah?" Indra felt his smile increase. "No promises." He replied.

When Indra left, he broke into a jog and headed for his and Arata's room. Since he was stuck in the infirmary, Indra wanted to eat, and he had quite an appetite from being unconcious for so long. But, wouldn't he just go to the cafeteria then? Well, Indra had specific tastes, and when he wanted to, he would only indulge in that said taste.

He opened the door and peaked inside, Arata was not there. He smiled to himself and went over to his bed, ducking under and reaching for a box. The box in question was a container of Indra's personal stash. He opened it and pulled out a scroll. Unrolling it, Indra then began to channel magic into his hands as he grasped it. The room began to illuminate in a soft green glow, Indra began to picture, and picture hard.

When the glow faded, and the smell of food infiltrated his nose, Indra smiled like a child in a candy store. In his hands was a box with steam rising through the cracks. A box of pizza. The white haired boy set down his meal and dug in, the taste of the hot food sent pleasant tingles through his body.

A light blue glow began to emanate from his side before he heard Miharu's voice. "Such a messy boy." She giggled, seeing Indra give her a side glance with a bit of cheese dangling from his jaws. Indra chose not to reply to that and just keep tearing into his meal.

"Yui is alive and well, you know?" She said after silently letting her partner indulge himself. Indra wiped his mouth with a napkin before giving his grimoire his attention. "I figured as much, given how much power I used to free her." He said.

Miharu smiled, before she sighed. "You have good control over your power, but remember, don't exhaust yourself too much. Remember what happens when you do that?" She asked rhetorically. Indra nodded, recalling the demons from the dungeon. 'It'll be a long day in Hell before I let that happen.' He thought. Miharu hearing it, chuckled.

"Well, are you filled up? You still have a few classes to attend." She reminded him. Indra rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, he agreed with her.

* * *

'At least it's only two classes.' He thought. Indra opened the door to the classroom, and he got a lot of shocked reactions. "Oh, Indra! It's great to see you're alright, please join us!" Lilith said, happy to see her fellow mage out of medical care. Indra sent a small smile to the redhead, before seeing Arata in the back smiling happily at him. He took his seat and sat quietly as Lilith went on with her lessons.

As if blessed, class went on surprisingly fast. Indra now sat with Arata and Levi hanging high above them. She was still embarrassed about the whole incident in the infirmary.

"Did anything happen while I was recovering?" He asked. At this, Levi hid her face behind her cover, while Arata beamed. "Yeah, Yui was freed because of you. She really wants to meet you man!" Indra had no doubt about that.

*Boing!*

Speak of the devil...

"Indra!" A cute and bubbly voice said behind him. He also felt a soft sensation on the back of his head. Indra carefully reached behind him, and felt a petite, but well endowed figure. He lifted the light figure over his head before coming face-to-face with a girl, with white hair much like himself. Her eyes were filled with admiration and excitement. Was that also...love, he detected there as well? Indra didn't disregard that as he set her down in his lap, the two staring at each other before she broke the silence between them.

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm Yui, if you don't remember." She said. Indra felt himself smile, and he started to run his hands through her hair. "I'm glad you're okay Yui." He said. This made her smile even more, as impossible as it may have been.

Indra looked up at Levi, knowing full well she was unsually quiet, more so than she was before. "Is something wrong Levi?" He asked. The brunette peeked out from her cover and made eye contact. They both silently gazed into each other, seemingly having a telepathic conversation.

"No-well, yes. I was really worried you know..." She looked away shyly. Indra raised an eyebrow, Indra may have only known Levi for a few weeks, but he kept a close eye on the fact she was more open with him than others. So he could tell something was up.

"Levi." He said. The brunette sighed. "Can I talk to you later?" She asked. Seeing no problem with the request, Indra nodded before Yui took his attention again.

"Indra, you were amazing when you fought the dragon!" She exclaimed.

"I suppose..." He replied. Indra himself wasn't very sure of that. That power he had gotten hold was powerful, and above that, it was dark. If he wasn't careful, that power would consume him, and he would have been in a way worse condition, dead even. Or what he really didn't want, becoming a mindless monster that fed of the magic of other mages.

"Hey, don't dwell too long it Indra. You just need to train harder, this is something that takes time." Lilith said, stepping into the conversation.

Indra was able to smile again, and thanked Lilith for the words. Yes, he just needed time.

* * *

Arata grabbed his spare clothes as he left to go to the bathing rooms. "See you later Indra!" He called out the door. Indra regarded him with a wave before turning to look up at the ceiling where Levi was sitting quietly.

When the raven haired boy was most definitely gone, she leapt down from her perch and stood face-to-face with the white haired boy. Indra waited patiently for her to speak her mind, but instead of words, Indra was taken aback slightly when the brunette captured him in a tight hug.

"Is something wrong, Levi?" He asked. Levi herself was trying not to spill all of her inner thoughts all at once. She wanted to talk about her new feelings, which she now gladly embraced. Indra gave her a half-lidded look before picking her up and setting her on the bed before taking a seat next to her.

"Indra, have you ever felt...alone?" Levi started. Indra waited. "Since I was young, I could hardly ever truly attach myself to someone. Like my thema, Expectation, I could hardly even bond with other people. But-" She paused to gaze up at him.

"When I met you, I don't know...something just...clicked." She said. Indra closed his eyes, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

"What I'm saying is, I felt something for you, even though we've only known each other for such a short time. I..." She trailed off when Indra took her chin in his hand and had her look up at him. "Love you..." She breathed out as they locked eyes.

"It's alright Levi." He said, snaking her arms around her in a protective bind.

"Like you, I know what's like to feel alone. To be...different." He said, recalling his time when he wandered the streets of Tokyo.

"But I didn't experience that feeling for long, because Arata was there for me. He gave me a family, even if it was small. To me that meant more than I would ever ask for." He said. Levi listened as her fellow loner confessed his own story.

"Apart from family, I've never felt the feeling of love..." He gazed back down into her eyes. "But, I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel something towards you." He confessed. Levi smiled, a smile that was in equal size to the whitehead's.

"Levi."

"Indra."

The two stared into each other's eyes, slowly—almost unnoticeably—leaning closer together.

Their lips finally met togehter, seeming fitting just right with the other. They shared a long, but passionate kiss, until the need for oxygen forced them to separate. Both were panting slightly in each other's faces, blowing their warm breath on each other.

Indra kept his arms secure around her waist while Levi leaned her forehead against his, both were smiling lovingly at each other.

"So..." Indra started.

"I guess...we're officially together." Levi finished.

Both liked the sound of it.

"Are you free this weekend?" Indra asked. Levi smiled, a sudden feeling of giddiness rising in her chest.

"Yes, I am. Do you plan to take me somewhere?" She asked knowingly.

Indra didn't give her a verbal response, bringing her into his lap and holding her as close as possible.

Levi looked up at Indra, her cheeks beginning to flush red slightly, but nonetheless had a teasing smile on her face. "You know, your pretty big, just to note." Indra rolled his eyes, but smiled regardless of her comment. "Duly noted." He replied.

After sharing a good laugh, they both sat in blissful silence, enjoying each other's company.

Unknown to the two, a certain raven haired boy was on the other side of the door, smiling.

* * *

Done. As always, tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it.

Also, you guys may have already noticed in the previous chapters, how Levi is acting a bit OOC. That's because I want her to be. It's like the follow the canon thig that some people do, not that I'm saying that's bad. But I wanted to try something new from that, as you can see.

Okay, I'm done blabbing, I'll see you guys in chapter 6, and have a good day/night/afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we are, chapter 6. I'm glad people are still enjoying this story, I still plan on continuing it.

So, I think I should make the pairs just a bit more apparent, here they are.

Indra-Levi(main), Mira, Akio, Yui

Arata-Lilith(main), Sora, Selina, Hijiri

I'm still debating about Indra's grimoire, Miharu. I feel that she would be a good mother figure to Indra rather than a love interest, but that could change.

I'm also still unsure of how I'll handle Illya and Liese, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Right, well I'm done talking. Here's what you've been waiting for.

* * *

If one were to ask, Arata would say he likes the morning, but in truth he hates it. If one were to ask Indra, the answer would be silence, enough so that you would think you were visiting a cemetery.

Sunlight managed to shine through the windows of the academy, and shined down on the face of Levi Kazama. With her eyes being disturbed by a slight discoloration in her dark vision, she was now awake, opening her eyes to the world.

Squinting slightly, so her eyes could adjust, Levi noticed she was not on the ceiling like she usually would be. The second thing she noticed was how warm she was. She turned her head slightly to the peaceful expression of her new boyfriend, his face just a mere inch away from her neck.

Levi smiled, remembering that she and Indra were now officially a couple.

She felt Indra tighten his arms around her slightly, before a sleepy smile crept across his features.

"Morning." He mumbled.

Levi put a hand over his own intertwined ones. "Morning." She replied, twisting around in his grasp. Now facing each other, Levi and Indra both leaned close and gave each other a long kiss, before separating.

Suddenly sparked, Indra leaned in again and moved under Levi, making her sit up over his chest, as they proceeded to have a morning make-out session.

Indra brought his hands up to her hips and massaged them, making her moan into their kiss, and lean down more to have a better fill of her white haired lover.

The two separated again, panting in each other's faces, before Indra shot up and looked over Levi, and attacked her lips once more.

"Mmmm." Levi moaned as Indra pinned her to the bed.

The two kept on with their steadily growing intense session, until the door opened.

"Indra, it's time t-" They both heard Arata's voice as the door opened, and they all froze.

...

There was an awkward silence in the room, until Arata backed out of the doorway, closing the door, and moving a few good feet away.

A grin then stretched across his face as he finally witnessed Indra turning over to the perv-side.

While the raven haired boy was outside, Indra and Levi had stopped their session and got ready for class. "Well, that was a fun experience." Levi commented as she fixed her hair into it's usual spikey ponytail.

"Irritating." Was Indra's response, making Levi laugh. She turned around, dressed as she was usually seen and walked forward, wriggling into Indra's arms. Indra smiled as the two leaned close and shared another kiss.

"Feel better?" Levi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Much." Indra replied.

"Hmhm, now let's get going. Ms. Lilith will be mad if we skip class." Levi said running out of the door. Indra ran up the wall before following after her.

* * *

As class was finishing up, Lilith took attendance again to make sure. Everyone was present. Smiling at her work, Lilith erased the board and dismissed the rest of the students.

"Hey Lilith." She heard, and turned around to see Arata coming to the front of the room.

"Oh, good morning Arata. Is there something you need?" She asked. She saw the raven haired boy rub the back of his head, albeit in a more shy manner she had never seen him do before.

"Well, since it's the weekend... I was going to see if, well, maybe you'd like to go to the park with me. Or we could just...you know." Lilith blinked, thinking that this was not the Arata she had come to know, but she knew better.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm free. It sounds nice." Was her response.

A smile soon made its way across the teen's face and he sighed with relief. "Awesome. Well, we could meet up at the front of the school at-" He looked at the clock on the wal.

"Does 6:00pm sound okay?" He asked. Lilith nodded, and giggled. She didn't know that Arata could be so...well, she couldn't really find a proper term for that without sounding rude. But she liked this side of the usually perverted teen.

"I'll be there." She said.

"Great. I'll see you then Lilith!" He said, running off.

The raven haired boy passed Indra and Levi, who knew the cause for his raise in mood. Indra smiled, seeing Arata genuinely happy. If there was anyone that knew Arata best, it was Indra. Yes, he knew him better than even Hijiri, and that was saying something.

Indra knew that Arata had always craved the want for interaction, especially intimate interaction. The two were actually quite the pair of loners, if one looked back far enough into their history.

Arata felt lonely because, apart from Indra, he had no one to share personal feelings, ideals, and even secrets with.

Indra felt alone because he had assumed no one would have cared about him, until the fateful day he and Arata became best friends.

Yui and Levi weren't the only ones to experience isolation.

But now, that was changing. Indra and Arata had grown up together since they were both 8 years old. Now, they had also met girls that they felt romantically attached to, and vice versa.

* * *

As soon as classes were over for the day, Arata rushed to bathe himself while Indra was casually putting on more comfortable clothes.

'Well, it seems you're ready.' Miharu said as Indra pulled a black thermal over his head. Indra casted a glance back at the bath, but Miharu assured him. 'Don't worry, he won't get into trouble. Just have fun.' She said.

Arata came out of the bath shortly, drying his hair in a rushed manner. His shaggy black hair came free from the confined white, fluffy space and his shook his head. He gave Indra a thumbs up as his friend left the room.

"Good luck buddy!" He said.

"You too." Indra replied, as he left to meet Levi.

Indra sighed lightly as he stood in front of Levi's door. He raised his hand and knocked twice, before hearing her voice on the other side of the door.

"Just a sec!" She said.

And quite quickly, the door was opened, and Indra had a full view of his girlfriend. Instead of her usual style of the school attire, Levi was dressed in a black skirt, which was short, and risky. Her top was a grey sleeveless turtleneck that hugged her body.

Levi and Indra smiled at each other before the quieter of the two offered his hand, and Levi took it in her own.

"Lead the way, Casanova." She said. Indra rolled his eyes before leading Levi out of the school and into the streets of the town.

"So, do I get a hint about where we're going?" She asked. As expected, Indra shook his head with a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

A lot of people gave them smiles as they passed by, often getting the 'Young Love' comment from most. Still seeing they had some ways to go before they reached their destination, Levi leaned into her boyfriend's side. She noted that he smelled strongly of maple. She took a nice few seconds to take in that smell, and she loved it.

"You smell nice. Is that your body wash?" She asked. Indra nodded.

Another round of silence fell upon them as they continued walking, until Indra abruptly came to a stop, making Levi look up.

In front of them, was quaint little cafe. It was named The Lilac Garden. Indra had discovered this place when he was out with some free time on his hands. He loved the place after trying out their dishes.

"Seems cozy. Well, let's go in." Indra held the door open as Levi sashayed her way passed him, letting him see her hips swing. He wasn't going to deny that he wasn't looking. She _was_ his girlfriend, so there wasn't anything to say he couldn't in the first place. Besides, he loved that aspect of her. She wasn't overly pushy with her actions, but she did like to get him riled up from time-to-time.

Indra followed Levi to the front lobby where a receptionist was waiting with a smile on his face.

He seemed to recognize Indra when his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well I'll be, it's our favorite customer!" He turned back towards the kitchen window and shouted, "Matilda, Indra is back!" From the kitchen, emerged a women in her late twenties, with long blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was moon pale, and her body was still well shaped.

She approached the young couple and smiled. "It's good to have you here again Indra." She gave the boy a motherly hug, before setting her sights on Levi. "Oh, is this your girlfriend? You know how to make a good choice."

Levi blushed slightly at the praise, before introducing herself. "Yes, I'm Indra's girlfriend. My name is Levi Kazama."

The older woman smiled while giving the brunette a once-over. "Hmm, about maybe a head shorter." Matilda circled around her. "A little lacking in the breasts, but she has nice skin, a good set of hips." She cupped both of her hands together and gave Levi a firm pat on her rear. "And a butt that's good enough for grabbing, and soft." She observed.

Both Indra and Levi were blushing, while Matilda giggled at their expense. "Okay, I've had my fun. Shido, please take them to the reserved booths." She said, walking back to the kitchen.

"Right away ma'm. Follow me please, and I'll have you two seated." Shido took the couple over to a nice looking booth with brown leather seats.

Indra and Levi sat down, facing each other, and smiled as hey were given their silverware and menus to browse the selections.

"I'll come back in about ten minutes to take your orders. For now, would you like some drinks?" Shido asked.

""Milkshakes."" They both said in unison.

Shido chuckled as he wrote that down. "Give me a few moments." He said, moving back towards the kitchen.

As they waited, Indra and Levi both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Crystalline Blue was locked with acidic, neon green. Levi was the first to break, grinning as she lost their little stare-down.

"Okay, you win." She laughed as Indra got up from his side of the booth and moved next to her. He put his arm around her waist as Shido came back with a platter in his hands. On the platter where two parfaits, one a vanilla milkshake and the other chocolate.

"Here are your milkshakes. Are you two ready to order?" Shido whipped out his pen and notepad again as he waited.

"You know what you want?" Levi was still browsing.

"Steak. The big one." Shido sweatdropped.

"Indra, you glutton." He muttered as he wrote down the whitehead's order. "And for you Ms. Kazama?"

"I'll have the pork fried rice, and lots of soy sauce with it." She said.

"Alright, should be just a little bit." Shido chuckled to himself as he finished the orders, and went back to the kitchen.

Levi leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "This place is cool." She said out of the blue. Indra smiled as he rested his chin over her head.

"Glad you think so." He replied.

* * *

Dinner at the Lilac Garden had gone smoothly. After the duo finished their meals, they were given a farewell from Matilda, and were now headed back to the school. They walked hand in hand as he sun began setting, painting the sky with various warm and cool colors. The sky was now a soft blue, almost as if it were fragile piece of art. The clouds had been dyed in a golden highlight that looked as if Heaven was gazing down at them.

"It's beautiful." Levi commented.

...

Not hearing a verbal response from her partner, she turned to look at him. He had a smile on his face.

"Indra?" She asked.

"True, the sky is pretty. But..." He paused as he spun her around, and hugged her from behind.

"You're the more beautiful one." He breathed into her ear. Levi felt a blush start heating her cheeks, but smiled regardless of that. She smirked and leaned back, making sure to press her butt against his crotch.

"Keep going." She said, her tone taking a more sultry turn.

Indra let his hands roam, settling on her hips, yet dangerously close to giving her rear a good squeeze.

"Not even the most pure of angels could hope to compete with you." He pressed, accepting her invitation. Indra picked her up in a bridal carry, making her giggle as he carried her off to his room the rest of the way.

It was just about time everyone was in there dorm room, so the two had little difficulty making it. Indra pressed the door open, and set his brunette lover down on the bed. He locked the door to be sure they wouldn't be disturbed, and looked back over at her.

Levi was now only in her black underwear, laying on her side with her head propped up by the palm of her hand. She had a suggestive smile on her face, as Indra admired her figure. Levi may not have the ideal hourglass shaped body most would want, but she did have plenty of curves in the right places.

Her breasts were a B cup, quite close to becoming a C. Her hips were shaped just perfectly—in his opinion, anyway.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you gonna join me?" She asked. Indra smiled, before taking off his own clothing. In just a few seconds, he was out of his long sleeved clothing, and in his boxers.

Levi took the same time to admire his figure like he did hers. Indra was not overly muscular, but built. He had compact muscles that were strong, and moved beautifully if you looked close enough. His biceps looked strong enough to break a sword if he so desired, and his legs certainly held the appearance of strong. They looked as if they could carry him for miles at the speed of a cheetah.

All-in-all, Indra was a perfect shaped boy. He was not bulky, nor was he out of shape, but just the right level of in between.

She placed herself on top of him when he laid beside her. The two gazed into each other's eyes. The love they both felt for one another was strong, and it could be seen clear as day.

As the night sky was illuminated in the moon's light, the two lovers met each other's lips and were making their love that much more apparent. They would meet together, only to separate with a wet _smack_ when oxygen was needed. They met each other again, and Indra sat up, and wrapped his arms around her.

When minutes passed, the two were done ravaging each other's lips, and were just sitting comfortably in a joined embrace.

As Levi sat in his lap, she felt something poke her. She blushed, but smiled regardless. It only made her happy to know she got that reaction from him. She looked up, and could see Indra wasn't trying to hide that fact he found her arousing.

There was no denying such feelings between the two, since they were practically inseparable now.

"Do you...want to?" She asked.

Indra smiled.

"Only if you want to." Was his response.

...

There was a pause, both thinking about their decision with their hearts pounding, and their minds racing.

"I want to." Levi said, breaking the silence.

Indra rested his head on top of hers, and smiled.

"If that's what you want." He said.

* * *

Well, I think it's easy to tell where this is going. Anywho, I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope this update was satisfactory, and that you guys had a good time with this one.

This chapter was fun to write, but I had to be careful. I didn't want to rush straight into the more steamy aspects of intimacy right away. But, the outcome was exactly how I wanted it to be.

Okay guys, I'll see you in the next one.


End file.
